yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūgo Sakaki/Gallery
Official Manga Yūgo Original Concept.png|Yūgo's original design for anime in the manga extra. ARC-V Manga Vol 2 Cover.png|Yūgo and "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" on the cover of ARC-V Manga Vol 2. Scales Scale 007 Yuri and Yugo manga 7.png|Yūgo and Yūri riding inside Yūya's mind. Arc V Manga Scale 07.png|Yūgo and Yūri on the cover of Scale 007. Yugo and Yuri Manga.png|Yūgo and Yūri riding inside Yūya's mind. Manga Yugo.png Yuri and Yugo manga 7-1.png Yugo, Yuri, Yuya manga 7.png Scale 010 Yugo and Yuzu 10-1.png|Yūgo introduced himself to Yuzu. Yugo and Yuzu 10-2.png Yuzu, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Yuya 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10.png Yuri and Yugo 10.png Yuri and Yugo 10-1.png Yuto, Yuri and Yugo 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10-1.png Yuri, Yuto and Yugo 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10-3.png Yuri and Yugo 10-2.png|Yūgo decided to look for the intruder in Yūya's mind. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo 10-1.png Scale 011 Yugo and Ren manga 11-1.png|Yūgo found Ren. Yugo and Ren manga 11-2.png Yugo manga 11-1.png Yugo and Ren manga 11-3.png Yugo and Ren manga 11-4.png YūgoScale 011.jpg Yugo manga 11-2.png Yugo manga 11-3.png Yugo manga 11-4.png Yugo manga 11-5.png Yugo manga 11-6.png Yugo and Ren manga 11-5.png Yugo and Ren manga 11-6.png Yugo manga 11-7.png Scale 012 Yugo manga 12-1.png Ren and Yugo manga 12-1.png Yugo manga 12-2.png Yugo manga 12-3.png White Aura Whale.png Yugo and Yuya manga 12.png Yugo manga 12-5.png Yugo manga 12-6.png Yugo and Ren manga 12.png Ren and Yugo manga 12-2.png Yugo and Ren manga 12-1.png Scale 013 Arc-V Manga CH 13 RAW.png Yugo manga 13-2.png Yugo and Ren 13.png Young Yugo and Yuya manga 13.png|Yūgo and Yūya in their childhood. Young Yuya and Yugo manga 13.png|Yūgo and Yūya in their childhood. Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-1.png Yugo manga 13-3.png Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-2.png Scale 016 Yuto, Yuri, Yugo manga 16.png|Yūgo, Yūto and Yūri witnessing the beginning of G.O.D!'s rampage. Scale 019 Scale19 Yūgo felt that his mind more than often blanks out.png|Yūgo felt that his mind more than often blanks out whenever he is with Yūya. Scale19 Underground Waterway.png|Yuzu, Yūgo, Yūto and Yūri in the Underground Waterway. Scale 021 Scale021 Yuzu looking at Yūgo in the control room.png|Yuzu looking at Yūgo in the control room of Particle Accelerator. White Aura Biphamet.png|Yūgo is confronted by "White Aura Biphamet". Scale021 Yūgo began to lose his consciousness.png|Yūgo began to lose his consciousness. Scale021 Child Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri.png|Child Yūgo and Yūri watching child Yūya solve a puzzle. Side Story 1 ARC-V Manga Side Story.png|'Yūya': -It’s noon, huh… I’m fed up of preserved foods, guess it won’t hurt to have lunch outside once in a while… Yūya: -I wonder what I should eat… (something about eating on "Oomori Ramen") Yūri: -That’s outrageous! Yūto: -That’s right, only Yūya can eat whatever he likes outside… Yūgo: -Let us pick something we like to eat too! Yūya: -What are you guys saying? The one who’ll be eating is me, am I right? ARC-V Manga Side Story2.png|'Yūgo': -If you switch places with us, then we too will be able to get the feeling of tasting real food! Yūya: -But then it’ll be as if I didn’t actually eat, won’t it! Yūto: -If we have to pick something for lunch, it really should be “Curry”, after all… Yūgo: -Nope, it clearly should be some “Tongatsu” soaked in oil! Yūri: -Lately, it seems like Yūya has been lacking physical training… For the sake of our beauty and health, it would be prudent to skip lunch… Yūgo: -Skipping lunch is completely out of question! We’re having Tongatsu! Yūto: -Curry! Yūri: -We are going on a diet! Yūya: -Listen when someone’s talking, geez! ARC-V Manga Side Story3.png|'Yūgo': -Yūya picked “Ramen”, right…? Yūya: -Y- Yeah… Yūgo: -Then, let’s settle down who gets to choose! Yūto: -Very well! But unfortunately, only Yūya has a Duel Disk… Yūri: -In that case, let’s decide it with Janken. Yūto: -Let’s do this! Yūgo: -Let’s go! Yūri: -Here I come! Yūya: -Ack, geez! Janken… ARC-V Manga Side Story4.png|'Yuzu': -It’s decided, then! We’re having noodles! Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri: -Whaaaat?! Side Story 2 ARC-V Special Chapter 02-1.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Manga Galleries Category:Images of Yūgo